


Cashews

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: A jar of cashews and a naked Draco Malfoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Cashews**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** Well, I was bored before class and came up with this. Oh and my giving up drarry for lent lasted 1 day. LOL!  
 **A/N2:** And I recommend that you look up Dane Cook's cashew joke on YouTube. You will understand the drabble better if you do.

* * *

“Draco, what are you doing?”

“I’m eating cashews. Can’t you see the jar?”

“Yes, I see them. But what are you _doing_?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m trying to aim them into my mouth.”

“Yes, but—”

“Look, Harry. I’m trying to concentrate. I’m aiming a little too high and the cashew keeps flying over my head. Now, can you please be quiet?”

“Sure.”

Harry moved from the entryway of the kitchen and took a seat at the table. He stared at his boyfriend of 3 years in wild fascination.

“Why does this look familiar?” mumbled Harry.

“Funny you should say,” Draco replied, obviously overhearing Harry, “I looked up that comedian you liked so much. What’s his name? It starts with a ‘D’?”

“Dane Cook?”

“Yes! That’s the name. Anyway, I looked it up on that web thing you got us.”

“A computer.”

“Yeah, whatever. Stop interrupting. I looked it up and I found this joke. And I wanted to see if it could work, but I’ve been trying for hours.”

“How long have you been trying?”

“Since we had lunch.”

Harry’s eyes widen. He couldn’t believe Draco was like this for half the day and he didn’t know. _I could have been getting some action instead of going to work._

“YES! I did it! Harry, did you see?”

“Uh, yeah, I saw. Good job.”

“Good job? Just good? I catapulted a cashew into my mouth using my cock, and all you can say is _good_?”

“Awesome job?”

“That’s better. Now, how about you comfort my flinging device? I’ve been pulling it all day without any results.”

_Now,_ Harry thought, _we’re getting somewhere._

**_~fin_ **

**_Please Review!  
_ **


End file.
